


Fall Series 2018

by thruheavenandhighwater



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 05:25:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thruheavenandhighwater/pseuds/thruheavenandhighwater
Summary: A series of Fall inspired one-shots.





	1. Ashton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matching couples costumes and a Halloween party with Ash.

You and Ashton were sitting on your couch watching Halloweentown on a breezy October afternoon. You were sitting next to him, your legs thrown over his lap and your head leaned into his shoulder. One of his arms was wrapped around your waist, his hand resting on your outer thigh. You had a bowl of popcorn in your lap which you were both munching on occasionally as you watched Marnie and the other Cromwells get up to their shenanigans. 

“What are you gonna be for Halloween?” You asked him, lifting your head from his shoulder to look at him. 

“Dunno.” He answered as he put a few pieces of popcorn into his mouth. “Usually a few of us will get together and do a group costume, but nobody has said anything about it yet this year.” You nodded quietly, popping a handful of popcorn into your own mouth. “Why do you ask?” He questioned. 

“No reason.” You answered with a shrug. “Just wondering.” 

He tightened his arm around your waist. “What are you thinkin’, pretty girl?” 

You shrugged again and suddenly became very focused on the popcorn in your lap. “I was just thinking…” You stopped short, trailing off at the end of your thought. You felt 

Ashton tighten his arm around you again, this time shaking you just a little with a small smile on his face. You giggled, looking up at him quickly. “I don't know. I just was wondering if you'd maybe want to do, like, matching costumes. Or something. I don't know, it's dumb...” 

“Are you kidding? That sounds awesome.” He answered. 

You grinned at him, “Really? If you want to do something with your friends…” 

“Y/N, of course I want to dress up with you. A couples costume with my girl? Best Halloween ever.” 

You leaned back into him, your head falling to his chest. “I love you.” You whispered to him. 

He kissed the top of your head before resting his cheek there. “Love you too, baby.” 

 

The next day you and Ashton went to the Halloween store to find your costumes. You were walking through the aisles, hand in hand, laughing together at some of the ridiculous couples costume options they had. 

Ashton picked up a headband with a pair of grey mouse ears. “Okay, so I'll be a sexy mouse, and you can be a mouse trap.” 

“A sexy mouse trap?” 

“Is there such thing as a sexy mouse trap?” He asked as he adjusted his ears in a mirror. 

“Is there such thing as a sexy mouse?” 

He turned around to face you, a dumbfounded look on his face. “Y/N. Really? If Mean Girls taught us anything, it's that there is definitely such thing as a sexy mouse.” 

You laughed, nodding your head. “You are absolutely right. Let's add sexy mouse to the maybe pile, then?” 

“I don't know how we're going to beat this amazing costume, but I suppose we can try.” He sighed as he removed the ears and added them to the basket you were carrying. You kissed his cheek and linked your hand with his again as you continued down the aisle. 

 

“Ketchup and mustard.” He suggested. 

You scrunched your nose. “Too overdone.”

“Oh! Cinderella and Prince Charming!” You said excitedly when you spotted the costumes. 

“Definitely not. He's the worst dressed of the princes.” 

There was a whole display set up full of Nightmare Before Christmas decorations toward the middle of the store. “Jack and Sally?” Ashton asked. “It's classic, and I know you love the movie.” 

You leaned into his side just slightly, resting your head on his shoulder. “You're right, it's one of my favorite movies ever. But all that greasy costume makeup would make both of us break out until Christmas.” 

“Good point. You're so smart.” He said before kissing your temple gently. 

 

A few minutes later, you rounded the corner into yet another aisle when two costumes immediately jumped out at you. “What about these?” You asked him, holding up a Little Red   
Riding Hood costume and a Big Bad Wolf costume. 

“Love the dress.” He answered with a wink. “But I can't wear that wolf costume in public, babe.” 

You looked at the costume again, and had to admit that it was definitely kind of awful. More like a weird grey onesie with a rubber mask than an actual wolf. You sighed and hung the costumes back up. 

“Hey, woah,” He said quickly as he reached around you and picked up the Little Red Riding Hood costume. He held it in his hands, eyeing it intensely. You could practically see the gears moving in his head. “Do you still have that red skirt? The one you wore to Calums birthday?” 

You nodded, trying to figure out what he was thinking. “Okay… We'll get this.” He said, dropping the costume into your basket. He took off suddenly, walking away from you towards a display of costume jewelry. He picked out a necklace, a gaudy thing with a giant red, plastic gem in a teardrop shape and earrings to match it. 

“You like these?” He asked, showing them to you. Once again, you just nodded, still not sure where he was going with this. He smiled as he added his selections to your growing basket of items. He quickly turned again and started to walk away. You grabbed his arm before he could take a step and pulled him back to you. 

“Ya wanna fill me in here, babe?” You asked with a smile. 

“Sorry, got a head of myself,” He laughed. “I was thinking we can do Little Red and The Wolf, but like, modern day. If that makes sense. So like, you can wear that red skirt and the cape from this costume with your black boots. And I'll just wear jeans and my leather jacket and you can draw, like, sideburns and hair and stuff on my face.” 

You were surprised he was able to come up with this idea so quickly. You shouldn't have been by now. Nearly a year into your relationship you should have been used to how quickly his mind worked. 

“That is a great idea, Ash.” You told him. “I never would have thought of that.” 

He grinned at you, his dimples coming to his cheeks. “You think so?”

“Definitely. What else do we need?” 

“Fangs.” He answered. He cocked an eyebrow and silently growled at you, making you laugh a little louder than you'd meant to. 

“Okay, calm down, wolfy.” You giggled as you took his hand once more and started your search for fangs. 

The following weekend was the Halloween party where you and Ashton would be debuting your costumes. A friend of Ashton's was hosting the party at their house just outside of LA. You were helping Ashton with his costume, drawing on the final touches of his “fur” on his cheeks. He was sat on the bathroom counter as you stood between his thighs, one hand at the back of his neck to hold him still. 

“Did you know that you stick your tongue out when you concentrate?” He asked you, his breath fanning across your face. 

“Not a good idea to make fun of the woman doing your makeup, Irwin.” 

He smiled at you, wrapping his arms around your waist. “I'm not making fun, baby. I was going to say that it's really fuckin’ adorable.” 

You returned his smile before placing a quick kiss to his lips. “You're done, by the way.” You told him after you pulled away, taking a step back. 

He hopped off the counter and turned to look at his reflection in the mirror. “Oh, shit…” He started as he brought a hand to his face. 

“Hands off.” You told him, grabbing his hand before it could make contact with his cheek. “This was the cheapest eyeliner at Target and I don't know how well it will stay if you start smudging it.” 

He smiled and looked at you in the mirror. “This looks great, baby. You did so good.” 

You wrapped your arms around his chest and leaned your cheek into his back. He placed one hand over yours and squeezed it lightly. “Thank you, darling. Now, get your hair done while I get dressed?” 

“Can't I just watch you get dressed instead?” he asked you with a wiggle of his brows. 

You laughed as you removed your arms from his chest. “You can do your hair so we can get to your friend’s party, wolf boy.” You told him over your shoulder as you exited the bathroom. 

Fifteen minutes later you were both dressed and ready to leave. Ashton looked like a bad boy from a classic movie. His fitted dark wash blue jeans, paired with a simple black t shirt and his black leather jacket were enough to have you fawning over him as you walked into the living room to show off your own costume, which he had designed. 

“You look incredible.” He sighed as you tied your red cape around your neck. It fell just above your knees, almost the exact same length as the red pencil skirt Ashton had chosen for you. You double checked your jewelry in the mirror next to the front door before taking Ashton's hand and allowing yourself to be lead to his car. 

As you walked into the party with Ashton, you stopped to in the kitchen to talk to Luke and Sierra, who were dressed as Cinderella and Prince Charming. 

“Now, aren't you glad I vetoed that?” Ashton said smugly after giving Sierra a quick hug. You rolled your eyes as you took your turn hugging the couple. 

“Yeah, yeah. I like what you came up with better anyway.” 

“I want to be mad at that,” Sierra said as she picked up her drink from the counter. “But I have to admit that you guys look great.” 

“Oh, you abandoned me and still have the balls to show up?” You heard Calums voice from a few feet behind you. Both you and Ashton turned when you heard him. Ashton grinned and pulled the taller boy into a hug. 

“The day you look better than her in a dress is the day I'll apologize for abandoning you.” He told him with a laugh. Calum returned his laugh as he quickly pulled you into his chest, squeezing your shoulders lightly. 

“What do ya say, Y/N? Costume swap?” 

You gave him a once over, taking in his Han Solo costume. “I don't know,” You started. “Maybe if you had a Chewy.” 

Calum dramatically turned to look at Ashton. “Well if somebody had asked me before running off and getting a couples costume with his girlfriend, I would have a Chewy.” 

Ashton laughed again, throwing his head back. “You're ridiculous, mate.” 

“How about next year we all three do a group costume?” You asked Calum, rubbing his arm gently.

He dropped his chin to his chest and pouted his lips. “Promise?” 

“Promise.” 

Calums face lit up in a wide grin. He put an arm over your shoulders and pulled you into his side. “I like her.” He told Ashton. “She's nice to me.” 

“Only cause she don't know ya.” Luke laughed as he put his drink to his lips. Sierra smacked him lightly on the ribs, making him laugh even more. 

Ashton grabbed your hand and pulled you away from Calum. He intertwined your fingers as he addressed the group. “We're gonna go dance. Catch up with you all later on?” Everyone raised their glasses and waved you off as Ashton pulled you into the living room. 

 

Music was playing through the surround sound and the room was filled with people you didn't know, most with drinks in hand as they danced. You and Ashton stayed on edge of the crowd, near a wall as you danced together. He would occasionally make a face at you and they were only made funnier by the drawn on fur and fake fangs he was wearing. 

A few hours later, Ashton was pulling outside to the back patio. There was a few people outside, most of them smoking cigarettes in small groups. But it was getting chilly and the soft breeze that blew around you had forced most people indoors for the evening. He directed you to a small bench off to the side where you sat beside him, snuggling into his side in an effort to preserve as much of your body heat as possible. 

“Here, doll.” He said as he leaned forward, taking his jacket off and draping it over your shoulders, his arm landing on top of it. 

“You're amazing, you know that?” You said with a sigh as you tugged the jacket tighter around yourself. 

He tightened his arm around you. “You having fun?” 

“Yeah, of course. Is it bad that it's not even 11 pm and I'm already getting tired, though?” You asked with a laugh. 

“I hope not, because I am too. Wanna head home?” 

“If you don't mind, these are your friends after all.” You answered him. 

“Yeah, let's get going.” He said as he started to stand. “Besides, I've been waiting all night to get you out of that dress, Little Red.” He whispered with a wink as he put his hand out for you to take.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this! Any and all feedback is greatly appreciated!!  
> Originally posted to Tumblr: October 20, 2018


	2. Luke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going to a Halloween party with Luke. Little bit of angst. Whole lotta smut. 18+

You and Luke walked hand in hand into the Halloween party that Calum was throwing. The party seemed to be in full swing, leaving you both hopeful that Calum wouldn't notice that you were late. “Want a drink?” Luke asked, pulling his hand from yours the moment you entered the kitchen.

You didn't answer him, just nodding silently, your eyes fixed on the floor while you adjusted the wrist cuffs of your Wonder Woman costume. He grabbed two beers from the fridge, opening both before handing one to you silently. You offered up a quiet thanks as you took it from him. 

You’d been fighting with Luke for a while, harsh words and pointed jabs taking the place of sweet words and soft touches. You didn't even remember what had started the fight in the first place and you doubted he did either. The problem now was that you were both too proud, or maybe just too damn stubborn to apologize first. So here you were, together at his best friend's Halloween party, dressed as Superman and Wonder Woman and doing everything you could to push it from your mind and enjoy the evening. 

Luke, however, had other plans. As you were taking your first sip of your beer, Luke informed you in a clipped tone that he was going to find Michael. You silently nodded again and suddenly you were alone in Calum’s kitchen. You quickly and quietly finished your beer, tossing the bottle into the trash can before grabbing an orange plastic cup from a stack on the counter and filling it from one of the kegs in the corner. 

You took your drink into the living room and started bobbing your head to the loud music that was being pumped through the large speakers. After the song that was playing ended, a guy you didn't know made his way over to you and started dancing with you. You knew you should stop him, tell him that you're here with your fiance, and walk away. But you were a beer and a half deep, hurt over Luke leaving you in the kitchen, and didn't care. You put your free hand over his shoulder and started moving your hips against him. 

You felt his hands fall to your waist, his fingers daring to trail behind your back and pull you closer to him. You finished your drink and set your cup down on a table behind you. Your hand found its way to the strangers chest, holding back from doing anything other than dancing. You didn't want to stop dancing, but you didn't want to do anything else with the man either. 

Suddenly, Luke appeared behind him. His normally bright blue eyes were dark and angry as he glared at the man before turning his attention to you. His broad shoulders brooding like a villain in a movie as he watched you. You saw the muscles in his jaw clench and his eyes became somehow even darker the longer he watched. You kept eye contact with him as you began to move your hips even more into the man you were dancing with. You knew he was mad. Probably more angry than you'd ever seen him in the entire time you've known him. But in your slightly inebriated state, you just didn't care. 

Before you could even consider your next move you felt Luke's hand grab your wrist and he roughly pulled you away from the man standing between you. He pulled you with such force that you stumbled forward into the stranger, nearly knocking him over. You barely heard him call out after you as Luke all but dragged you up the stairs behind him, his grip on your wrist tight enough that you were afraid of bruising. 

Once you were up the stairs he pulled you through Calum’s master bedroom and into the attached bathroom, slamming the door closed behind you. For a moment you were worried about someone hearing you before you felt the bass of the music from downstairs thumping against your feet. Nobody knew, or cared, that you were up here.   
“What the fuck was that, Y/N?” Luke yelled, his hand flying up next to you, gesturing toward the door you'd just walked in through. 

“What was what?” You asked, crossing your own arms over your chest. 

“That little show down there.”

“What little show?” You questioned again. “I was just dancing.”

His hand dropped to his side for a moment before he brought it up to his hair, his long fingers running through his blond curls. “You were dry humping some random dude in my best friend’s living room. Anybody and everybody could have seen you. You know that, right?”

“First of all, nobody was dry humping anybody. And second, what does it matter if people saw? It's a party, Luke, you're supposed to dance at parties.” 

“What does it matter? Are you serious?” You didn’t answer him. You just raised your eyebrows, silently questioning him again. “You’re my fiance, Y/N. Mine. What are people going to think when they see you grinding on some drunk guy at a party?” His voice was still loud and hard as nails. You knew that you were probably wrong for dancing with the guy downstairs. But that didn’t stop you from from feeling the need to defend yourself. 

You uncrossed your arms as you took a step closer to Luke. “I wouldn’t have to dance with random strangers at parties if my fiance didn’t leave me stranded ten seconds after we got here.” You said, your volume raising to match his as you spoke. “What was I supposed to do, Luke? Huh? Sit in the kitchen and wait for you all night? If that’s really what you expect out of a partner, you may want to seriously consider finding a new one.”

All of the anger in Luke’s face drained instantly at your words. You hadn’t noticed that his hands were balled into fists at his sides until you saw him uncurl his fingers. His hands were shaking, but you couldn’t be sure if that was from what you’d said or from the anger still coursing through his veins. He looked like you’d just punched him in the stomach. “What are you saying?” He asked. His voice was quiet, a drastic change from the yelling you’d been hearing from him lately. He sounded broken, and it made you feel broken to hear it. 

You hadn’t meant what you said. You hadn’t meant most of the things you’d been saying to him lately and you knew in your heart that he had said some things that he didn’t mean either. But this was the first time that either of you had ever said something like this. This was the first time that either of you had ever suggested that maybe, just maybe, this wasn’t working out. You’d fought before, of course you had. But never once had either of you considered throwing in the towel. And neither of you had mentioned it, not even in anger when you didn’t mean it. 

You sighed and took Luke's hands in yours and pulled them to your chest, taking another step closer to him. “Luke. I'm sorry.” You whispered into the quiet bathroom. “I didn't mean that. You know I didn't mean it, baby.” 

“Why would you say something like that? How could you even think it?” His voice was even quieter as he leaned closer to you, his forehead meeting yours. 

His eyes were back to their usual baby blue, but you could see the sadness behind them. It broke your heart to know that you could do that to him. You pulled his hands around your back, letting them fall against the material of your costume as you wrapped your own arms around his neck. 

“I don't know.” You answered him. “I don't know why, but I'm sorry. It's just that we've been at each other's throats for weeks now and I'm just exhausted of it.” 

“I am, too. Honestly, I don't even know why we're fighting anymore.” A single small laugh fell from his lips at his confession. 

“I say we just drop it then. End it here and now and move forward from it.” He smiled down at you before removing his forehead from yours and placing a kiss to your skin just below your hairline. His lips lingered for a moment before curling into a smile. You closed your eyes and took a deep breath. 

“I think that's a great idea.” He said when he pulled away. He grinned at you again as he leaned down to connect his lips to yours. You moved one hand from his neck into his hair. It had been so long since he'd kissed you like this. Even when you weren't fighting, kisses like this weren't common. It felt like your first kiss all over again, slow and sweet. 

His hands were still behind your back, his fingers pressing into you slightly as he pulled you closer to him. You pressed your chest to his while your fingers weaved themselves into his thick curls. You tugged on his hair just hard enough to pull a low moan from his throat. 

“I love you. I love you so much. I'm sorry for being an ass.” He said through heavy breaths when he pulled away from the kiss. 

“We were both being asses. But, I love you, too.” You told him quickly before pulling him in to another kiss. This one was more passionate, more needy than the last. After weeks of little to no affection, you both needed it. 

You felt Luke's hand glide up your back, reaching the zipper at the top of your dress. He started to pull down the zipper but you stopped him. 

“I really do not want to have sex in Calum’s bathroom.” You told him with a laugh. 

He returned his hands to your hips. “How do you feel about doing it in Calum’s bed?” 

“We can't!” 

“Says who?” 

“I think Cal would have some objections.” 

“I won't tell if you don't.” He replied with a shrug. 

You pulled your bottom lip between your teeth as you considered it. Even you couldn't deny how badly you needed this. After a moment you leaned forward and kissed him again. 

“Fine, but when he finds out, you have to deal with him.”

His smile returned as he removed his hands from your waist. He took your hand in his as he opened the bathroom door and lead you back in to the bedroom. Luke connected his lips to yours as he started to walk you backwards towards the bed. When the backs of your legs hit the edge of the bed, you sat down on top of the comforter and laid back. 

Luke stood over you for a moment, the gleam in his eyes returning just before he lowered his body on top of yours. He placed his elbows on either side of your head to hold himself up. You brought your hands up and wrapped your fingers around the back of his neck gently. He moved one hand to your hair, stroking a few strands away from your face. The two of you lie there for a few moments in silence. You couldn’t stop smiling as you looked up at him. You’d missed this side of him so much in the last few weeks. 

You gently pulled his face closer to yours, catching his lips in a tender kiss. Your eyes fell closed as your lips moved against his. Your hand moved from his neck to his cheek, your fingers dancing over the sculpted edges of his jaw and cheekbone. His long fingers tangled themselves into your hair. A quiet moan escaped your lips when you felt him rub your scalp with the tips of his fingers. You felt him smile into the kiss as the sound filled the limited space between your bodies. 

Your hand that was still behind his neck moved down below the red cape his costume. You made quick work of tugging zipper down, your fingers brushing along the newly exposed skin of his back as you did. He stood up again and untied the cape, letting it fall to the floor before pushing off the arms of the costume and pushing the material down to pool at his waist. 

You sat forward and put your hands behind your back to undo your own zipper. Luke stopped you, wrapping his own arms around you and taking the zipper from your hands. A shiver ran down your spine as a rush of cold air hit your heated skin. He untied your cape, tossing it somewhere behind you before pulling your costume down your arms. He laid you back on the bed and pulled your dress down your legs, your black ballet flats soon following. 

And there you lie. Wearing nothing but the strapless bra you were forced to wear with the costume and an old pair of pink, flowery panties. “Cute underwear.” Luke giggled, his lips forming a wide smile across his beautiful face. 

You rolled your eyes at him playfully. “I wasn't planning on getting laid tonight, so I didn't exactly dress for the occasion.” 

He ran his hand up your side, stopping just below the band of your bra. “I don't mind, doll.” He whispered. “You take my breath away in everything you put on.” 

You couldn't stop the grin that quickly took over your face. You also couldn't stop yourself from sitting up again and pulling him into another kiss. This one, however, was not the same sweet, tender kiss you'd been sharing tonight. This kiss was full of lust and dripping with passion as you tried to convey everything you were feeling through your lips.

Luke snaked his arms around your back once more to unhook your bra, tossing it in the same direction that he’d tossed your cape just moments before. He slowly moved his hand down your side, his other hand falling to the bed next to your head to support him. He trailed his fingers over your skin lightly as he moved his hand over your stomach. You tangled your own hands into the long, blond curls at the back of his head. A soft whine fell from your lips as you felt him dip his fingers below the waistband of your panties. 

He skillfully worked his fingers between your slick folds, earning another soft moan from you. You arched your back when he slid one long digit into you, pausing for a moment before pulling out and adding a second. You pulled your lips away from his, your head falling back to the mattress below you as he continued to push his fingers in and out of you. 

“Luke…” You whined through gritted teeth. “Baby, I need you.” 

He kissed you again quickly and stood up to push his costume down his legs. He kicked his shoes off, his costume following as they all landed in a heap on the floor. You moved up the bed so that your head was on the pillows. Luke reached into Calum’s bedside table drawer and pulled out a condom, tearing the packet open with his teeth before rolling it onto himself. He climbed on top of you, supporting himself on one hand while the other fell to his erect length. 

You put your hands over his shoulders as he lined himself up with your entrance. He leaned down and kissed you again, running his tongue along your bottom lip. You opened your mouth for him, your tongues swirling and dancing around each other for a moment before he slowly pushed into you. A loud moan escaped your throat, but was covered by the sounds of the uninterrupted party down stairs and Luke's mouth that was still on yours. Once he was fully inside of you he was still for a moment. You pulled your legs up to rest on his waist, giving him a better angle. He pulled out of you and broke the kiss. His forehead fell to your shoulder as he pushed back into you.

This was a rare occurrence for you and Luke. Not the sex itself, but sex that was this slow and gentle. You couldn't help but to think that this is exactly what people meant by “making love.” In this moment, even though you were screaming at each other in a bathroom not even five minutes ago, there was no doubt that you were completely in love with Luke. 

It was almost like he was reading your mind when he half whispered, half moaned above you. “God, I love you.” He dropped his lips to your shoulder, pressing a quick kiss to the warm skin. “I love you so much, doll.” 

One of your hands moved from his shoulder into his hair. The blond curls were starting to get damp with sweat but you didn't mind. You scratched your fingernails lightly against his scalp just as he was pushing back into you again. 

“I love you, too, Luke.” Your voice came out more strained than you'd expected. Even though he was going slow, it was still enough to have you a mess beneath him. He pulled out almost completely and pushed back slightly faster than before. You knew he was probably close, it had been weeks since you'd had sex and you weren't sure if he'd had time or energy to take care of himself without you. 

Luke's pace picked up as he continued to push in and out of you. You could tell he was trying to restrain himself, trying to make this moment last as long as possible. He started to lose the slow, even rhythm that he'd set as his thrusts became more and more erratic. “Yes, baby…” You moaned. “God, fuck, just like that.” You closed your eyes tightly as you felt him twitch inside you. After a few more thrusts Luke let out a low grunt as he filled the condom with a few short movements of his hips. 

You grinned up at him and pulled his face down to yours, his lips now slightly swollen from all the kissing you'd been doing all evening. He pulled out and stood from the bed, removing the condom and walking into the bathroom to throw it away. You lie on the bed, breathing slightly heavily when you heard him walk back into the room.

“You didn't..?” He asked, his eyebrows furrowed as his sentence trailed off. 

You shook your head. “No, but it's-” Luke cut you off by kneeling on the end of the bed before crawling towards you and gently pushing your thighs open. “Luke. You don't have to.” 

“Shhhhh, doll.” He whispered, his hands coming to rest on the outsides of your thighs while he settled his broad shoulders between them. “Let me take care of you, baby.” 

You smiled down at him as he placed a delicate kiss to the inside of one thigh before turning his attention to where you were practically aching for his touch. Your head fell hard into the pillow and your eyes closed once again as he began to use his tongue in the expertly skilled way that made your head swim. He swirled the tip of his tongue around your clit a few times, pulling a string of whines and incoherent profanities from your parted lips. 

Suddenly he pulled his tongue away and replaced it with the pad of his thumb. “Holy shit, doll. You are so beautiful.” His compliments were nothing new. Luke loved to tell you how much he loved you and give other such praise while you were like this. You always wanted to respond to him in some way, but you were always rendered incapable of speaking, either but his mouth, his hands, or his cock. 

You put your hand out, blindly reaching for him. His hand found yours and he quickly intertwined your fingers before returning both of your hands to your thigh as his other hand continued to work you towards your orgasm. He lowered his face back down to your center and immediately used his tongue to penetrate your folds. 

He moved his tongue inside you quickly, pulling your orgasm to the surface while you writhed under him. Within moments you felt that familiar feeling bubbling deep in your abdomen. “Luke… Lu…” You cried, your voice tight and your breathing labored as you started to come undone. 

Luke pulled his hand from yours as he removed his tongue and replaced it with two fingers, pumping in and out of you quickly. The thumb of his other hand was still working over your clit roughly. “That's it, doll.” He cooed. “Just like that, baby. I wanna hear you.” 

He moved his hand that was working your clit and put his tongue back in its place, his hand falling to your stomach. His long fingers splayed out across your lower stomach as your hips bucked into him. Your thighs began to shake next to his shoulders as the feeling took over your body. You fisted your hands tightly into the comforter at your sides.   
Fireworks set off under your skin from head to toe. You always had amazing sex with Luke. And he always made sure that you came, which was one of the many things you adored about him. But this was different. This time, you felt your orgasm through your entire body as Luke worked you through it. Without realizing it, you pushed your hips further into him, his hand on your stomach the only thing keeping you from coming entirely away from the mattress. 

“LUKE! FUCK!” You cried out loudly, completely forgetting the house full of people below you. A string of loud cries poured through your open mouth as you hit your high thanks to his hands and mouth. More profanities followed, accompanied by whimpers and sighs as you started to come down. Your head was reeling as Luke pulled away from you, placing another delicate kiss to the sensitive skin at the inside of your thigh. 

He had a satisfied smirk across his face as he climbed up the bed to lie next to you. You were panting, your chest heaving and your eyes still closed. He put his arms around you and pulled your tired body into his chest. “I missed this.” He whispered after placing a kiss to the top of your head. You snuggled deeper into his chest as a content sigh of agreement left your lips. 

The two of you stayed there for what felt like hours in a comfortable, albeit sleepy, silence. Luke's hands traced delicate shapes over your back, almost lulling you to sleep before he spoke again.

“I really am sorry.” He said quietly. “For being an asshole lately.” 

You looked up at him. He had slight stubble coming in on his chin. You reached one hand up to cup his cheek and tilted his head down to look at you. “We were both being assholes, Luke. You don't have to apologize.” He smiled at you, the corners of his lips pulling up to reveal his single dimple. “We both need to work on our communication. I don't want something like this to happen again because neither of us wants to be the first to admit we might have been wrong.” 

“You're right.” He sighed. “But for now, I think we should get dressed and back to the party before Cal catches us.” 

You turned your face back into his chest with a groan. “Nooooo.” You whined into his bare chest. “I'm so comfortable.” 

Luke giggled above you and kissed your hair once more. “I know, baby. But if we leave now we can sleep in our own bed.” 

“I do love our bed.” 

“That's why we picked it.” He giggled again. 

You sighed loudly as you pulled yourself from his arms to the edge of the bed. You helped each other get dressed, doing up zippers and checking to make sure all was in order before leaving the bedroom, huge smiles on both of your faces.

Luke took your hand as he opened the door and led you downstairs. You found Michael and Crystal in the kitchen, refilling their drinks. When they saw you holding hands Michael's face actually lit up. “I take it that you two made up?” He asked as he brought his cup to his lips.

Luke squeezed your hand as he smiled at you. “Yeah, everything’s good.” He answered. 

“By the way, you guys smell like sex.” He told you quietly, leaning in so he wouldn't be heard. “Not cool to do the dirty in your mate’s house, guys. I guess as long as it wasn't in his bed…” 

You and Luke both averted your gaze to the floor instantly. You felt your face heat up as he spoke, the need to get out of the party suddenly that much stronger. 

“You did not!” Michael said in disbelief. His eyebrows raised comically and he set his cup down on the counter before pushing through a group of people on his way out of the kitchen. “Oh my god, I am so telling him!” 

“I'm sorry about him.” Crystal laughed when he was out of sight. “But, I am glad you made up. You two are perfect for each other.” You offered her a small smile in response. 

A few seconds later you heard a very loud, very angry “LUKE! WHAT THE FUCK!?” Coming from Calum, somewhere in the house. 

“We might have to buy him a new bed.” You told Luke with a laugh.

Luke shrugged next to you before leaning down to you, his lips falling just below your ear. “This is worth it.” He whispered, squeezing your hand again as he placing kissed your cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read my work! It would mean the world if you could take a moment to leave feedback. Any and all feedback is greatly appreciated!! Have a good one!  
> Originally posted to Tumblr: October 27, 2018


	3. Calum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pumpkin patch cuteness with Calum.

“And, here we are.” Calum said as he parked the car. He'd made you cover your eyes for the last mile so you wouldn't ruin the surprise he had planned. You took your hands from your face and looked around. You were in a gravel parking lot, and about twenty other cars surrounded you. But when you turned around, your face lit up in a smile at the sign above the entrance that said “Pumpkin Patch.” 

“Calum!” You said excitedly as you turned back to face him. You leaned over the center console and put one hand around his neck, pulling him in to a kiss. “You are the best boyfriend ever.” You told him as you pulled away. He smiled back at you, his eyes bright. 

“Let's go get you a pumpkin, my love.” He told you as he opened his car door. 

“Two pumpkins?” You asked, linking your hand with his as you walked to the entrance. 

“Two pumpkins.”

“Three pumpkins?”

He looked over you with a fake angry look. “Two pumpkins.” 

“Fine.” You said with a sigh. “Two pumpkins.” 

 

When you walked through the gate the smell of warm cinnamon hit you. You smiled as you noticed a concession stand a few yards in front of you. You closed your eyes and took a deep breath through your nose, letting the fall scents surrounding you fill your senses. Calum lead you to the concession stand and ordered cinnamon donuts and hot apple cider for both of you. You let out an audible sigh as you took a sip from the foam cup in your hand. 

“Is it good?” Calum asked with a giggle. 

“Amazing.” You answered. You looked up at him, the sun getting in your eyes as you walked. “I love fall so much. I miss it every year as soon as it's gone.”

“I know you do, princess.” He said, taking a bite of his donut. 

“And I love you so much.” 

“I love you, too.”

“So much?” 

“So, so much, princess.” He answered, smiling down at you again before placing a soft kiss to your hair. 

 

After finishing your cider and donuts, you threw away your trash and started making your way around the property. You were pleasantly surprised to find that they also had hayrides available. You stopped to read the sign that gave information and ride times when you felt Calum slip his arm around your back, his hand landing on your hip. 

You leaned your head into his shoulder. “We should go on a hayride.” 

“We can do that.” He answered, resting his cheek on top of your head. “Looks like there's one in a few minutes.” He said, motioning towards the ride times with his free hand.   
Calum lead you towards the line for the hayrides, where you excitedly waited for your turn. After a few minutes, you saw an old red pickup truck pulling a trailer full of people coming up the road. You reached for Calum's hand while a small squeal fell from your lips. 

“You're crazy, baby girl.” Calum laughed at you, shaking his head. 

“I'm just really happy.” You sighed. 

“I know you are.” He whispered, kissing your temple just as the truck pulled to a stop in front of the line of people. “And I'm glad that you're really happy.” 

“I wouldn't be so happy if I didn't have the world's most amazing boyfriend.” You looked up at him just in time to catch him turning his face away from you, a wide grin playing on his lips. He always did this when you made him blush, and you always thought it had to be the cutest thing this world has ever seen. 

You smiled to yourself as you walked forward with him to the back of the truck. An employee was in the trailer at the back helping people up. He put his hand out to you and you took it, dropping Calum's hand as you did. Calum climbed up behind you and grabbed your hand again as soon as he was in. The two of you found a spot at and sat down on top of a bail of hay. 

You put yours and Calum’s hands in your lap as you leaned your head onto his shoulder. Once again, he rested his cheek on the top of your head comfortably. You let out a content sigh and started to rub the fingers of your free hand over the back of his large, tattooed hand. You decided that this was definitely your happy place. Early fall, on a hayride at a pumpkin patch with the love of your life. How could anything possibly be better than this? 

The truck started up again and began to lurch forward slowly, heading towards the road. You watched the scenery around you as you rode along. Since Calum had made you cover your eyes on the way in you had missed the beautiful sights surrounding the pumpkin patch. Trees with leaves in various shades of greens, reds, and yellows lined the street.   
There was the slightest breeze as you rode, just enough that it made it feel that much more like fall, but not enough that you were actually cold. 

You closed your eyes and snuggled deeper into Calum’s side. He moved his face and kissed the top of your head, his lips staying in that spot for a few moments. “Love you.” He whispered, just loud enough for you to hear him. 

A wide, bright grin spread across your face slowly. You opened your eyes and turned to look at him. You always thought that Calum was handsome, because he always was. Even when he was just waking up and his curls were a wild mess, or the few times you’d seen him sick and looking something akin to death itself. He was always the most beautiful person you’d ever seen. But right now, the sunshine dancing across his tan skin while the colors of fall filled out your field of vision, you were completely convinced that Calum Hood had to be some kind of work of art. 

You leaned into him, your lips meeting his in a delicate kiss. He returned the kiss happily, his pouty lips molding to yours perfectly. After a moment, you pulled away and grinned at him again. You took a moment to appreciate the way the sunlight made his dark brown eyes light up as he gazed back at you, his own lips tugging up into a sweet smile. 

The hayride lasted about fifteen minutes. It took you all around the small town that played host to the pumpkin patch. You absolutely loved the way the local businesses all decorated their storefronts for the fall season. Pumpkins, ghosts, black cats, and vampire bats lined the sidewalks along the main street of the town. The town was less than an hour from your own home, and yet you couldn’t help but to feel like a tourist as you took in all of the sights. 

The truck made its way back to the pumpkin patch, jolting you just slightly as it came to a stop. You and Calum stood and brushed the loose hay from your pants before walking towards the gate at the back of the trailer. Calum let go of your hand and stepped down, putting his hand out to help you once he was down. 

“Why, thank you.” You giggled as you stepped down next to him. 

“Anything for my girl.” He smiled, putting one arm around your waist. “So, we’ve had our snacks.” He started as the two of you walked. 

“We have.” You agreed.

“We even had drinks.”

“Yes we did.”

“We’ve done the hayride.”

“Yes.”

“Is there anything else we need to do before we get you your pumpkins?”

You pulled your bottom lip between your teeth as you thought about it. Just as you were about to tell him that no, there was nothing else, something a few yards ahead of you caught your eye. “There’s one more thing.” You told him, not breaking your line of sight on the objects in front of you. Calum followed your eyes, his head dropping to his chest with a dramatic sigh when he saw what you were looking at. 

“Do we have to?” He asked. 

“Yes, we have to! Come on, it’s tradition!” You said, your speed picking up as you pulled him behind you. 

You came upon a row of plywood photo stands with face cutouts. These were exactly the kind of cheesy things that you loved. Calum loved them, too, though he would never admit it even to you. It was always a bit of a hassle to get him to agree to take the pictures with you, but he always said yes in the end. And he always had the biggest smile on his face in the photos. 

“We can do one.” Calum said flatly as you approached them. There were pictures of witches on broomsticks, ghosts, vampires, and black cats, the usual Halloween selection. What you were not expecting was the much smaller one on the end. It was just over four feet tall with a painting of Robin Hood holding his bow and arrow. 

“Calum, please.” You begged as you tugged him towards the photo. “Baby, it’s perfect! Robin Hood, Calum Hood.” 

Calum looked at the picture and back to you. “This is really the one you want to do?”

“Yes, it really is.” He let out another dramatic sigh as walked behind the picture and leaned down, putting his face into the cutout. You pulled your phone from your pocket and held it up. “Okay, smile!” He didn’t smile. He kept his lips in a tight line and furrowed his brows. You dropped your phone and popped your hip, crossing your arms in front of your chest. 

“Can you take the picture, please?” He asked.

“Can you smile, please?” You retorted. He contorted his face into a grimace. “You are so ridiculous.” You told him with a roll of your eyes. 

“I’m sorry, princess. Here, take the picture.” He finally smiled. The big, beautiful, sun shaming smile that made your heart melt and your stomach twist itself into knots every time you saw it. The corners of his eyes crinkled as he showed off the top row of his perfect teeth, a laugh falling from his open lips. You put your phone back up and snapped off a few shots with a grin on your own face. You knew he’d give in, and you had to admit that there was a part of you that kind of loved the fight he would always put up. You smiled down at your phone, swiping through the pictures you’d taken while Calum stepped around the photo stand.

“You’re so pretty.” You cooed in a sticky sweet voice as he rejoined you. Calum rolled his eyes at you as he walked back to the line of photo stands. 

“Yeah, yeah. Okay, which one do you want to do?” He asked, gesturing towards them.

“You said we could only do one.” You reminded him. 

He looked down at you, a shy smile playing on his lips before he turned away. “Fine, if you don’t want to do another…”

“Calum Thomas Hood, don’t you dare take another step.” 

He turned back to you with a smile. He stepped back towards you and put his hand on your cheek. His fingers gripped the back of your neck gently as he pulled you in for a kiss.   
You brought your hand up to grip his wrist. You smiled into the kiss, unable to stop yourself. 

Calum separated the kiss, stepping away from you as he ran his thumb along your cheek. “Okay, princess. Pick one.” He told you quietly before placing a quick kiss to your forehead. 

You turned back to the row of photo stands. You took a moment to look over all of them, pulling your bottom lip between your teeth again as you deliberated. “I think I want to be cats.” You said finally. 

“Then let’s be cats.” Calum stopped a couple near you, handing over his phone after one of them had agreed to take your picture. You both thanked them as Calum took his phone back. He looked at the photo on the screen, both of your smiles wide and genuine. “Wow.” Calum breathed out as he showed you the picture. 

“What?” You asked, taking his phone from him. You started scanning the picture, trying to find something wrong with it. 

“It’s just that, I always knew you were the most beautiful person in the world. I had no idea that you’d also be a beautiful cat.”

You felt a blush creep onto your cheeks. “You keep up with the sweet talk and you might just get kissed.”

“Is that a promise?” He asked, already leaning forward, wiggling his eyebrows as he spoke. His lips met yours again. Soft, and sweet, and way too quick before he pulled away again. He placed his phone back into his pocket before taking your hand in his and leading you towards the pumpkins. 

 

There was a row of wagons next to the patch, waiting to be filled with pumpkins. Calum grabbed one of the wagons while you started excitedly walking through the rows. You eyed every pumpkin carefully as you searched for the right ones to take home with you. You leaned over, running your hand over the surface of a nice looking pumpkin in front of you. 

“Is that the one?” Calum asked from behind you. 

You shook your head as you stood back up straight. “No, it’s uneven.”

“Baby, they’re pumpkins. They’re all uneven.”

“Well that one is extra uneven.” You told him as you started to move down the row. “Calum, my love, this is a process. I can’t just pick the first one I see.”

Calum rolled his eyes playfully as he followed you, pulling the wagon behind him. “Of course not. What was I thinking?” He asked with a small smile. You stuck your tongue out at him over your shoulder, earning a giggle from him. The sound made your heart swell as it filled your ears. 

You continued down the rows, occasionally stopping to inspect a pumpkin or two. Calum followed close behind you, the still empty wagon behind him. You were starting to get a little annoyed as you went along. It seemed as though every pumpkin in the patch had something wrong with it. Most were just too small, and a few others were lopsided and you knew that you wouldn’t be able to carve anything decent into them. 

You let out a huff as you stood after deciding against yet another pumpkin. You turned to Calum and wrapped your arms around his waist, resting your cheek against his chest. He snaked his arms around your shoulders and kissed the top of your head. “What’s the matter, princess?”

“I don’t like any of these.” You sighed. “I think this might be a lost cause.” 

Calum rubbed one hand up and down your back as he pulled you closer to him. “It's not a lost cause. We've only looked at half of them, babe. There's still plenty of options.”

“Yeah, but they always put the ugly ones in the back. Everyone knows that.” 

Calum giggled, his chest shaking under your cheek as he kissed the top of your head once more. “We could go get some fake ones at the store?”

You pulled away from the warm hug and looked up at him. “I am not putting out fake pumpkins.” 

“Then let's go find you a real one. A perfectly even, not lumpy, nicely orange real pumpkin.”

You gave him a small smile before returning your cheek to his hoodie clad chest. “How'd I get so lucky with you?” 

Calum moved one hand to cradle the back of your head, his fingers slipping into your hair. You stood there for a few minutes. Even though you were slightly upset just a few moments ago at the thought of leaving empty handed, Calum always had a way of making everything better. Even the times he couldn't make it better, he could always make you feel better, even if just for a little while. 

Your eyes fell closed as a sigh fell from your lips. For a minute, you actually forgot that you were surrounded by other people who were also hunting for their own perfect pumpkins. Calums strong arms holding you close, the smell of his cologne filing your senses, the sounds of leaves crunching as people walked around you. You couldn't remember the last time you'd felt so at ease. 

You moved your arms so that your hands landed on Calum's hips. He followed suit, moving his own hands to cup your shoulders. “Ready to keep searching?” He asked you with a smile. 

You nodded, returning his smile quickly before moving forward and pecking his lips. You kissed him once more, and another time for good measure. Between each kiss you saw his smile grow wider and wider. God, he really had the most beautiful smile. 

Turning away from him, you continued to make your way slowly down the row of pumpkins. After a few steps you stopped to eye one good looking pumpkin in front of you. You squatted in front of it, your knees meeting your chest as you reached both hands out to better inspect it. You turned it on the ground, the dirt underneath of it shifting as you did. You were surprised to find that it was actually kind of perfect. A little discolored in a few spots, but nothing that couldn’t be easily covered or even carved out with the right design. You turned slightly and looked up at Calum, who was already grinning back down at you. 

“What do you say? Is it good?” 

“Yeah, it’s great!” You answered excitedly. 

You stood up straight as Calum bent over, picking up the pumpkin before gently placing it into the wagon behind him. “See?” He asked as he brushed some dirt from his hands. “I told you we would find some good ones.”

“You did.” You agreed. “Now, you did promise me two pumpkins so let’s go find him a friend.” 

“It’s a boy pumpkin?” He asked with a chuckle. 

“Obviously.” You answered, flipping your hand over your shoulder as you turned away from him again to find another pumpkin. You grinned to yourself when you heard his giggle following you, the sound of the wagon wheels making themselves heard as he started to follow you. 

The two of you continued to look for a second pumpkin for a few more minutes. You felt yourself starting to get discouraged again the more you looked. You were almost to the back of the patch, where you were sure they would have hidden the ugliest pumpkins. But, you decided to give them the benefit of the doubt and look anyway. Calum had promised you could get a second pumpkin, after all. 

A few feet from the end very end of the patch, you spotted it. The most perfect pumpkin you had ever seen. You didn’t even need to get closer to it to know that this was the one. You picked up your pace a little as you walked over to it, your excitement getting the best of you. The sound of Calum’s laugh filled your ears as you walked. 

“What happened to them putting all the ugly ones at the back, then?” He asked, still laughing as you got down to your knees to get a better look at the pumpkin. 

“Shut up.” You told him, sticking your tongue out at him. You sighed as you ran your hands over the sides of the pumpkin. It was just the right shade of orange, perfectly round and not at all lopsided. “Oh, my god. It’s perfect, Calum.” 

“Do I need to give you two a moment?” He asked, laughing at you again. 

“Didn’t I just tell you to shut up?” You replied, wiping dirt from your jeans as you stood up. 

“If you keep being mean to me, I’m not going to pick that pumpkin up for you.”

“I’m sorry, baby.” You told him in a small voice. You jutted your bottom lip out slightly as you went to wrap your arms around his neck. “Forgive me?” You asked, quivering your lip dramatically as you looked up at him through your lashes. 

“I don’t know. You hurt my feelings pretty bad with that.” He answered as he wrapped his arms around your waist, linking his fingers together behind your back. A dramatic pout formed on his lips as he started fake sniffling for effect. 

“Oh, no.” You cooed as you moved one hand into the hair at the back of his head. “Don’t cry, handsome boy. How ever can I make you forgive me?”

Calum started making obnoxiously loud kissy noises with his mouth, earning a laugh from you and more than a few odd looks from passersby. Your cheeks were starting to hurt from smiling so much, a common problem you’d found yourself facing over the last two and a half years that you’d been dating Calum. You raked your fingers through his hair as you pulled his face down to meet yours, stopping a few inches short. 

“One kiss and you’ll forgive me?” You asked, your voice barely above a whisper. 

“I guess we’ll have to try it and find out, won’t we?”

“Well, I suppose so.” You answered as you closed the space between your lips. 

Calum pulled away after a moment and you noticed the slight red tint that had crept across his cheeks. You absolutely loved being able to have this effect on him. Knowing that you could make him feel anything even close to the way he made you feel always made your heart skip a beat. 

“That was one hell of a kiss.” He told you. 

“It certainly was.”

“I don’t know if it was enough to fix my hurt feelings, though…”

“Maybe a second kiss?”

“I mean, we can try.” He answered, his smile growing as you bent forward. His lips met yours and you felt him leaning you back just slightly. You tightened your arms around his neck instinctively. Obviously, you trusted Calum, but there was still a part of you that didn’t want to end up in the dirt if something were to happen. 

Calum’s grip around your waist was strong and firm as he kissed you. His lips moved against yours in perfect sync. You felt him pull you back up to stand up straight, his lips staying on yours for a few moments. 

“My god, that was some real Disney level romance.” You told him, giggling as you ended the kiss.

“Well, you are my princess.” He said with a shrug of his broad shoulders. 

The ease in his voice sent your heart into overdrive. You were sure it would burst clean out of your chest if he even thought one more thing like that. It wasn’t lost on you how incredibly lucky you were to have someone like Calum in your life. Knowing that the person standing in front of you was the actual, honest to god love of your life was the greatest feeling in the world. 

Calum placed a quick, soft kiss to your forehead before removing his arms from your waist. He bent down to retrieve your perfect pumpkin, grunting quietly as he lifted it.

“Have I ever told you that you have a great butt?” You asked as he set the pumpkin down beside the first one. 

He turned to you, a look of mock annoyance on his face. “Oh, you only like me for my butt?” He asked as he turned the wagon around. 

“No,” You answered. You linked your hand with his as you began to walk back to the front of the pumpkin patch. “But it is a nice perk.”

“I have a perky butt?”

“Very perky.”

“Good to know.” He laughed. 

 

Once you exited the pumpkin patch you made your way over to the scales. This particular place charged for pumpkins based on weight, so you had to have your pumpkins weighed before you could take them to the counter to buy them. By the scales they had a table full of small pumpkins. You immediately started loading them into the wagon. You got about six in before Calum stopped you. 

“Woah, woah, hey now. I said two pumpkins. Not twenty.”

“Well, Duke needs a pumpkin and these are perfectly Duke sized.”

“Duke is one dog, Y/N. He only needs one pumpkin.”

“This is true.” You said, slowly picking up another two and trying to put them into the wagon. You frowned up at Calum when he took them from your hands and placed them back on to the table. “I need those!” You whined. 

“Why do you need a thousand tiny pumpkins?” He asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest. You couldn’t help but to think that it was seriously on fair of him to flex his biceps like that right in front of you. Even under his hoodie, his muscles were definitely making their presence known. 

“I don’t need a thousand, I only need like ten. Or twelve.”

Calum’s eyes shot open. “Twelve!?” He asked, dropping his hands from his chest. You nodded silently, acutely aware of how loud his voice had gotten. “Why on earth do you need twelve tiny pumpkins?”

“For decoration. We need a few in the living room, the bedroom, the guest room, the kitchen, the bathroom…”

“You want to put pumpkins in the bathroom?”

“Well, yeah. Just one or two on the counter.”

“Why?”

“I just told you, for decoration.”

“We’re decorating the bathroom?”

You couldn’t stop the amused giggle that fell from your lips. “You’ve never lived with a girl before, have you?”

“Mali and my mom never put pumpkins in the bathroom.”

“Well, I am.” You told him matter of factly. You knew that he’d give in, even if he whined about before he did. “Calum, I never go all out for any other holiday. I promise I won’t even put the christmas tree up until you give me written permission. But this is my favorite time of year. Can I please just put one tiny pumpkin in the bathroom?”

Calum sighed and nodded his head, waving his hand flippantly to signal you to get the pumpkins. You let out an excited squeak as you turned around and gathered up a few more pumpkins to add to your wagon. Once you were sure you had enough you grabbed Calum’s hand and walked to the scales. An employee weighed your pumpkins and handed you a slip of paper with your total to take to the cashier at the entrance. 

As you approached the cashier you noticed a crate full of pumpkins with a sign attached to it that said “Free to a good home.”

“Why are those ones free?” You asked as you got to the counter. 

The employee glanced at the crate before returning her attention to you. “We always give away the extra ugly ones for free because most people don’t want them anyway.”

You stepped closer to the crate to examine the pumpkins in question. They were all quite small and covered in lots and lots of bumps. You picked one up and carried it over to Calum, putting on your best fake pout as you did. 

“Absolutely not.” He said before you could even get a word out. 

“But, Calum! She just said nobody wants these. If we don’t take him home and love him, nobody will.”

“We already have a dozen pumpkins.”

“Lucky number thirteen!” You said, perking up just slightly. 

The employee behind the counter giggled quietly. “You’ve got a point.” She said, raising her eyebrows. “Hey, I’ll tell you what. If you take that one, I’ll give you two of the tiny ones for free.”

Calum groaned, knowing that he was defeated. “Fine.” He said as he pulled his wallet from his back pocket. “Get the ugly pumpkin. Even though we just spent like an hour trying to find pumpkins that weren’t ugly, get the ugly one.”

You placed the pumpkin into the wagon, moving a few of the little ones to make room. Calum paid for your pumpkins and grabbed the handle. You walked to the car and loaded all of your new pumpkins into the backseat. You took care to make sure that they were all secure on the ground while Calum returned your wagon to the cashier. 

“I hope you’re happy.” He said as he slid into the driver's seat. 

You looked over at him, a wide grin on your face. “I am, baby.” You sighed, linking your hand with his over the center console. “I am so fucking happy right now.”

He returned your smile, his eyes wrinkling at the corners again. “I’m glad. I love you.”

“I love you more.”

“Love me enough not to put vegetables in the bathroom?” He asked.

“Not that much, but real close.”

He laughed as he leaned over the console, kissing you once more before starting the engine to head home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read my work! It would mean the world if you could take a moment to leave feedback. Any and all feedback is greatly appreciated!! Have a good one!  
> Originally posted to Tumblr: November 10, 2018


	4. Michael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apple picking and some adventures in baking with Michael.

You scanned the airport, standing on your tiptoes as your tried to pick out your boyfriend among the masses of people. Luke and Calum's girlfriends were with you, trying to spot their respective boys in much the same position as you. You laughed to yourself, sure that the three of you looked a little ridiculous as you stood in the middle of an airport like lost puppies. 

“I see Luke!” Sierra said excitedly beside you, pointing to her left. 

You and Marie, Calum's girlfriend, turned in the direction she was pointing. Both of your faces lit up instantly as you saw the band walking towards you. 

A chorus of excited hellos filled the space around you as the band got closer, everyone pairing off with their significant others. 

“I missed you, angel.” Michael whispered as he wrapped his arms around your shoulders. 

You hummed into his chest, tightening your arms around his torso. “Missed you, more.” 

He laughed quietly into your hair before planting a light kiss to the side of your head. “I doubt that, but I'll let you have this one.” 

You smiled up at him, fighting every urge you had to pull him in for a kiss. Instead, you turned to face the rest of the group, one arm still around Michael. “I think I'm gonna take this one home.” You said. “We're still on for dinner later?” 

Everyone agreed, nodding their heads and waving the two of you off as you walked away. 

 

“Okay, we have three days, nineteen hours and forty seven minutes until you drop me back off here. What are we gonna do until then?” Michael asked as you were loading his luggage into the back of your car. 

“Well, dinner with everyone tonight.” You said, opening your door and sliding in behind the steering wheel. “And then… I don't know.” You laughed starting up the car. 

The two of you rode in silence for a while, his hand on your thigh while he quietly hummed along to the radio. You smiled to yourself as you watched him out of the corner of your eye. You'd really missed him while he was on tour. You couldn't help but to think that three days with him was definitely not enough time. 

Once you got all of Michael's luggage into the house you both collapsed on the couch. “Any ideas on how to spend the next few days?” He asked as you settled into his side, wrapping your arms around his waist. 

“Well…” You started as he draped his arm over your shoulders. “It's October. We could do Halloween things.”

“Halloween things?”

“Yes.” 

“What are Halloween things?” 

“Things you do on Halloween.” 

Michael groaned loudly, his chest vibrating under you. “Well, thank you for clearing that up, Y/N. A real wordsmith, this one.” 

“Okay, wow.” You said, pulling away from him. “You do not get to leave me for three months and then come back with an attitude. Got it, mister?”

He laughed quietly, his sleepy smile spreading across his face. “Yes, angel. I’m sorry.”

“Good.” You said sternly as you leaned back into him, his arm tightening around your shoulders. “Anyway, Halloween things. Like pumpkin patches, scary movies, apple picking. You know, autumn things.”

“Apple picking could be fun. But what do we do with the apples after we pick them?” He asked. 

“What are you gonna do if I say 'apple things?’” 

“We would have to break up.” 

You laughed at him, snuggling deeper into his side. He gently kissed the top of your head just before bringing his hand to his mouth and yawning loudly into his palm.   
You moved one hand to his face, your fingers landing on his unshaven cheek. “Poor boy.” You cooed. “Let’s get you to bed and we can figure out our plans later.” He agreed, allowing you to pull him from the couch and up the stairs to your bedroom. 

 

The next morning, you and Michael woke up early and headed to an apple orchard about an hours drive from your house. Michael drove, his hand resting on your thigh while he sang along to the radio. You were giving him directions from the passenger seat. 

“Turn left in half a mile.” You instructed. “Okay, now go straight for a mile and turn right.” 

Michael did as he was told and you arrived at the orchard just after 9 am. You walked up to the counter and grabbed a basket to collect your apples. 

“So what, we just pick them?” Michael asked as you walked into the orchard. 

“I don't know! I've never done this before.” 

“You suggested it!” Michael laughed. 

“I suggested a lot of things, Mikey.” 

“Okay, let's just pick a tree and watch someone and then we'll know what to do.” 

“Oh, just some casual stalking. Cool.” 

“Shut up.” He said, giggling as he knocked you lightly with his elbow. You laughed with him as you followed him to an empty apple tree. He set your basket on the ground between the two of you. “Okay, so now we just observe.” 

You linked your hand with his as you stood together, watching a family at a nearby tree. The parents stayed on the ground while two young boys climbed up a small step ladder, grabbing apples and tossing them into the basket on the ground. 

“So we just pick them and put them in the basket?” Michael asked, looking back to you. 

“Seems that way.” You answered, nodding. Michael let go of your hand and stepped toward the tree you were under. He picked up a step ladder that was near the trunk and set it in front of you. 

“After you, angel.” He told you, bowing dramatically as he gestured widely toward the ladder. You giggled as you took his outstretched hand and climbed up the two steps of the ladder. You reached up and plucked your first apple from the tree. It was a little small, sure, but you had to admit that there was a tiny part of you that was a little proud of having officially picked an apple straight from the tree. 

You picked a few more, tossing them into the basket at Michaels feet as you did. After a few minutes, you were reaching above your head to pick another apple when he spoke up behind you. 

“Hey, babe.” He said, a smile playing on his voice. “Wanna see me juggle?”

You turned to face him and threw your apple into the basket. “Since when do you juggle?”

“I’m a renaissance man, babe.”

“Oh, of course you are.” You shook your head to try to hide the laugh that was bubbling in your throat. “Well, let’s see it, then.”

He winked at you as he picked up three apples from the basket. “Prepare to be amazed.”

“I’m prepared.” You stepped down the ladder and sat down on top of it. Michael had an extremely concentrated look in his face as he threw the first apple into the air. For a brief second you wondered if actually could juggle. A lot of time on the bus between cities, after all. You’d definitely heard more than a few stories about ways that the guys had come up with to pass the long hours. 

But as soon as the second apple left his hand, it was clear that that wasn’t going to be the case. The two apples flew in the air in front of him as he tossed the third one. Just as the apple left his hand, the other two started to come down. He desperately tried to catch them, but they ultimately ended up hitting the ground with two dull thuds. 

You clapped your hands and laughed, “The renaissance man, ladies and gentlemen.” You announced as he bent down to retrieve the fallen fruits. 

“I swear I can do it when nobody is watching.” He laughed. 

You stood from the stool and walked over to him. He tossed the apples into your basket and wrapped his arms around your waist. “I’m sure you can, baby.” You whispered as you put your own arms over his shoulders. 

“I’m really good, too.” He whispered back, leaning into you slightly. 

“Of course you are.” Your lips brushed against his as you spoke.   
You felt his lips curl into a smile against yours as he finally closed the space between them. You kissed him back, your lips fitting into his perfectly. Your eyes slipped closed as you kissed him. He moved his hands from behind your back, bringing them to land on your hips as he pulled away from the kiss. 

He smiled down at you, his teeth showing between his parted lips. “I think we should go pay for these and finish this at home.” He said with a wink. 

“I think you’re right.” You answered. You placed another quick kiss to his lips before turning around to pick up your basket. 

You ended up with just about six pounds of apples. You were on Pinterest searching for recipes the entire drive home. “We are definitely making pie.” You told him as you saved the recipe. 

“Definitely.” He agreed, his hand tightening on your thigh for a moment as he spoke. 

“And applesauce.”

“Apple 5SOS?”

You actually laughed out loud at that. Your head fell back to the headrest, your phone falling to your lap as a loud laugh fell from your mouth. You looked over to him to find a wide smile on his own face at his joke. You reached over and tangled your fingers into the long hair at the back of his head, your fingernails scratching lightly against his scalp. 

“Yes, Mikey.” You agreed. “Apple 5SOS.”

When you arrived back home, you brought all of your apples into the kitchen and unloaded them onto the table. 

“Okay, so what are we making first?” Michael asked. 

“I think the applesauce will take the longest, so that?”

“Sounds like a plan.” He said, slinging one arm over your shoulders and pulling you into him. “Just tell me what to do.” He whispered before placing a kiss to the top of your head.

“Peel and chop twelve apples, and put them in the crock pot.” You answered, pressing a kiss to his cheek before moving away from him to retrieve the crock pot from a cupboard. 

Michael started to do as he was told. You smiled to yourself as you began measuring out the other ingredients next to him. After he finished with the apples, you dumped in the dry ingredients, mixed everything, and turned on the crock pot. 

“In three to four hours, we will have some delicious, homemade applesauce.” You said proudly. 

“What’s next?” Michael asked. 

“Pie!” You said excitedly. 

Michael retrieved your glass pie pan from a cabinet while you assembled the rest of the ingredients. You began measuring and combining according to the recipe on your phone.   
You felt Michael step up behind you and wrap his arms around your waist. “Whatcha doin?” He whispered into the skin below your ear, placing a kiss to your neck as he finished. 

“Making the crust.” You answered with a smile. 

“I wanna help.” 

“Grab the butter from the fridge. I'll show you how the pros cut in butter.”

“You became a professional baker while I was away?” 

“I've always been a pro, Mikey.” You answered, taking the butter from him. “Remember the Christmas cookies last year? The ones I sent home with everyone and you got mad because that meant less for you?” 

Michael's eyes fell closed as he let out a small groan. “Can we please make those, too?” 

“Yes, at Christmas.” 

He returned to his former spot behind you with his arms around your waist, his hands linked in front of you. “I'll be home for good by then.” He whispered as he rested his chin on your shoulder. 

“I know.” You answered, turning to look at him. “Best Christmas gift I could ever ask for.” 

“Such a softie.” He said, moving his lips closer to yours. You couldn't help but smile into the kiss. Maybe you were a softie, but you both knew that Michael definitely had you beat in that department. 

Michael broke the kiss and smiled at you softly. You placed a quick peck to his cheek before returning your attention to making the pie crust. As promised, you talked him through everything that you were doing. His arms never left you as you worked, which you absolutely loved even if it did make mixing a little difficult. 

After the dough was mixed, you placed in the refrigerator to set. You checked on the applesauce in the crock pot. The smell of warm cinnamon and apples filled your kitchen as you removed the lid. You heard Michael sigh behind you as he took a deep breath through his nose. “How much longer do we have to wait?” He asked with a pout. 

“A few more hours, love.” You answered. 

“And how long does the dough have to set?”

“At least an hour.”

“An hour, huh?” He asked, wrapping his arms around your waist while your own hands found their way to the back of his neck. “I wonder what we’re gonna do to pass the time?”

“We could clean the kitchen.” You suggested with a smile. 

“But it’s just gonna get dirty again.”

“We could…” Your sentence was cut short when Michael pressed his lips to yours. You smiled into the kiss as he tightened his arms around you, pulling you closer to him. 

“We could move this upstairs. Let me show you how much I missed you, angel.” He whispered and he continued peppering soft kisses down your jaw and onto your neck. You turned your face, opening your neck to him. He took the low sigh that escaped your throat as your answer and lead you upstairs to your shared bedroom. 

 

A few hours, a few rolls in the sheets, and one nap later, you and Michael finally found your way back into the kitchen. “My god that smells so good.” He said as he lifted the lid of the crock pot. You smiled at him from where you stood in front of the open refrigerator. You couldn't help but notice how beautiful his pale skin looked in the soft glow of the small light of the refrigerator. He stood over the counter, his black basketball shorts riding low on his hips as he stirred the applesauce that was finishing up in the crock pot. 

“Looks like this turned out pretty good, babe.” He said, turning to face you. He lifted the spoon, his free hand hovering below it as he took a few steps closer to you. He brought it to your mouth carefully. You blew on the hot sauce before taking the tip of the spoon between your lips. 

“That might be the best damn applesauce I've ever had.” You told him, licking your lips. He turned the spoon to his own mouth and wrapped his pink lips around the side. His eyes fell closed as he nodded in agreement. 

“We should have a cooking show.” He said as he turned around to turn off the crock pot. “But everything we make has to have apples because that's all I know.” He finished,   
laughing as he set the spoon on the counter and turned back to you. 

“Don't worry, I'll teach you more things when you're home for good.” You laughed with him as you pulled the cold dough from the refrigerator, pushing the door closed with your hip as you did. “Wanna chop up the rest of those while I roll this out?” 

Michael did as you asked, peeling and slicing the remaining apples next to where you were carefully rolling out the dough. You placed the dough inside the pie pan, pressing it up the sides just as he was finishing up the apples. 

You gathered the rest of the ingredients and walked him through the entire process step by step. One of the things you loved most about Michael was that he was so eager to learn new things any chance he got. He paid close attention and asked questions to make sure that he got everything just right as you helped him through it. 

By the time you were dumping the apples into the waiting pan you were both somehow covered in flour and spices. The smiles that decorated both of your faces were bright and giddy as you started the roll out the dough you'd reserved for the top of the pie. 

“Are we gonna do something fancy on top?” Michael asked.

“Fancy?” 

“Yeah, like criss crosses or shapes or something.” 

You smiled up at him, “Yeah we can do a cute little lattice top if you want.” He raised one eyebrow dramatically, earning a giggle from you. “Lattice is professional talk for criss cross, my love.”

“Then, yes. Let's lattice it up.” You threw your head back, a loud belly laugh spilling from your open lips. 

You finished rolling out the dough and cutting it into strips. You showed Michael the proper way to arrange the strips to achieve the effect he wanted. 

“Okay, okay. I think I can do this.” He said, gently nudging you to the side with his hip so that he could take over. You put your hands up and took a few steps away, letting him have control. You watched as he carefully lifted and placed the strips of dough, taking extra care to make sure that they were all lined up perfectly. 

When he finished, he looked to you excitedly. You grinned at him as you looked over the completed pie in from of him. “Looks perfect, baby.” You told him. “Now just put it in the oven and in no time, we'll have pie.”

Michael placed the pie onto a cookie sheet before sliding it into the waiting oven. “I like baking with you.” He told you as he closed the oven door. “We should do it more often.” 

“We can do that.” You answered as you walked into the living room and got comfortable on the couch. Michael sat beside you and you immediately snuggled into his side. He placed an arm over your shoulders and pulled you into him. 

“I'm gonna make a list, while I'm gone. All the things I want you to teach me how to bake when I come home.” 

You smiled to yourself as you closed your eyes and rested your head against his chest. “What if I don't know how to make everything on your list?” 

“Well, then we get to learn it together.” He answered. 

“I like that.” You whispered. “And I like you.” You felt him chuckle slightly beneath you. 

“I like you, too, angel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read my work! It would mean the world if you could take a moment to leave feedback. Any and all feedback is greatly appreciated!! Have a good one!  
> Originally posted to Tumblr: November 24, 2018

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read my work! It would mean the world if you could take a moment to leave feedback. Any and all feedback is greatly appreciated!! Have a good one!  
> Originally posted to Tumblr: October 20, 2018


End file.
